The Priceless Magenta Jewel
by Kairi Uzeniba
Summary: Priceless: adj. a value beyond human curency prices. Rouge used this desription. But when a surprise visitor with a special purpose came to her with a special gift, priceless had a new definition. RougexKnuckles. Major fluff, no lemons. 2shot. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I decided to make this fic instead of waiting until early October. This is totally fluffy, for those who barf at gooey romantic stuff, you've been warned. Let's get started!

**Chapter 1**

**Rouge's "House"**

Rouge sat in a damp, dark cave, where she happened to live. You'd think a jewel thief would live in a place a little more expensive, but when you're a wanted criminal it's a different situation. She only made money from people who needed money as much as she did. Since she was a thief, jewelry stores wouldn't accept anything, even though it all had a price. Especially since her latest crave was for jewels not priced by humans. "Priceless" they called it. Blecgh. Nothing was "priceless" in her opinion. All she had in her cave was a bed and a large bag of stolen and mined jewels. The bed was itchy and the blanket wasn't very warm. She thought about how low quality all this was for a moment.

_Well, at least the police will never find me. _She thought. She was about to get into bed when she heard a knock on the piece of wood nailed to the outside of the cave. There was no door, but she couldn't see anyone outside the opening. She walked toward the front. Whoever was there began to look familiar. Wait, was it really…?

"Hi Rouge." She stared at the person before her.

"H-hi…Kn-Knuckles…" she stuttered. He was holding something behind his back.

_Oh gawd I hope it's not a gun…_Rouge worried.

"May I come in?" the echidna asked, as if this was perfectly normal.

"Sh…sure, I guess…" He walked in slowly, a small grin on his face.

"Well, then, (fake cough) how did you find this place?"

"I was flying overhead when I saw you picking some fruit. But this island is pretty big, so it took a long time to get here."

"Why are you here?"

"Well," he said, beginning to blush. He then grabbed her hands with one of his own. He lightly put a small, magenta jewel into her hands, and closed her fingers around it. "This is for you. I….well…I…l-lo-rr…it's just…I" She lightly put a finger on his lips.

"I love you too." There was a small pause. Knuckles put his arms around her waist. Rouge put her arms around his neck.

CLIFFHANGER! You probably know what's gonna happen. It's totally obvious. PLEASE review!

**Welcome back! Time for the resolution to the cliffhanger! Enjoy!**


	2. Their Night Together

**Welcome back! Time for the resolution to the cliffhanger! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Their Night Together 

Knuckles brought his hands back up from around her waist and put them on her cheeks. He pulled them closer. Closer. And they kissed. When they separated they just stared into each other's eyes. Then they kissed again. When they separated (for real this time) Rouge put her arm around his shoulders while he put his arm around her waist. They walked, side-to-side over to her bed. (Just to sit down! I don't write lemon fics!) They sat down their waists touching, arms around one another. At first they were just silent. But then, Knuckle kissed her again. The kiss was long and passionate.

"Let's lay down," Rouge said. (Just for comfort! NO LEMONS!) Rouge held the jewel in the air. "I wonder how much this is worth…" Rouge mumbled.

"It's priceless."

"What?"

"It's priceless." Knuckles repeated. For a while they just sat there, enjoying each other's company.

"You know Knuckles, before I thought nothing was priceless, it could all be sold," Rouge began. "But now I know what priceless really means. It means something that you care about so much…that you wouldn't give it up for anything in the world…"

"Like you." Knuckles said. Rouge looked at him. "I wouldn't give you up for anything." Rouge put her head on his stomach. Knuckles put one arm around her. And they fell asleep in the moonlight.

The End 

Yay! Fluff! Sorry that this is over, it's just that it's a 2shot. Please, check out my other Sonic fic! Anyway, goodbye, KnucklesxRouge lovers!


End file.
